Cleanse Us
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: He stand still as the rain poured down on him. Hoping that this rain might cleansed him. She stood on her balcony as the rain poured. Hoping that this rain might cleansed her. "Will this rain wash away my sins?" ErenxKrista/Historia
1. Cleansing Rain

**A/N: Hey everyone, I still have writers block for Our New Daughter. I'm still writing it, but it's at a slower pace than I would like. Which is why I'd like to introduce this Mini-series that I am writing. It won't be long. Probably 5-6 chapters long. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy reading this.**

 **Summary: He stand still as the rain poured down on him. Hoping that this rain might cleansed him. She stood on her balcony as the rain poured. Hoping that this rain might cleansed her. "Will this rain wash away my sins?"**

 **Rating: T (maybe M, but T for now.)**

 **Cleanse Us**

 **Cleansing Rain Part 1**

The sound of thundering hooves blared in the rainfall, as a group horses rode forward toward their objectives. Their "Wings of Freedom" flying behind them. The Survey Corps. The first front line in protecting humanity. Currently, they are running through an open field. The leader of the group looked around, and noticed they were coming up upon a forest. Signaling to the others, they all spread out at 5-meters intervals. All the while, trying to keep their eyes out for their enemies. Soon, the leader shot a red flare in the air, then activating an Omni-Directional Mobile Gear, shot off towards the enemy. The other squad mates soon joined the leader of the group.

" _EREN!_ "

Eren turned towards the one who shouted at him.

"What is it Jean?!"

Jean got close to Eren and looked at him.

"Is it wise to do this?"

Eren just remained silent as he turned away from Jean. Jean just silently glared at Eren. For the past week or so, at least that's what Jean believed, Eren has been distant. More distant than usual. Soon they came up to their target. A lone 10-meter Titan just slowly walking forward towards them. Eren changed directions as he got down lower to the ground, while Jean continued his course. Jean turned to the others.

"Get in position!"

The remaining four Survey Corps members nodded as they moved in different directions. Within a minute they came upon the Titan. The Titan stopped walking as it stood still, eyeing the prey in front of it. The Survey Corps Scouts started to run in circles around the Titan, as they flew in the air. Then according to plan, one of the Scouts fired a hook in the back of the Titans neck. Then with a yell, sliced through the nape of the Titan. Killing it for good. This caused the small band of scouts to slightly cheer for themselves. Jean, however, called for their attention as he fired off a purple flare.

"KEEP YOUR WITS ABOUT YOU! THERE ARE MORE TITANS COMING!"

Their celebration cut short as more and more Titans filed from the trees. Their presence hidden to the heavy rainfall.

"Shit! This is bad!" One of the Scouts stated.

"Keep it together Ein!"

Jean swore to himself as he pressed forward towards the on-coming Titans.

"We got to keep moving! Don't stop! And keep pressing forward!"

Jean maneuvered himself high above a Titan, and with releasing a small amount of gas, shot down to a 15-meter Titan. Lifting his arms, Jean yelled out, "Die!" Moving his arms, Jean sliced a Titan killing it. The remaining Scouts followed Jean, as they all yelled as they moved forwards. Dodging around a Titan's grasp, Ein quickly moved and then killed the Titan. However, as he sliced through a Titan, another Titan jumped up in front of him. Ein screamed out in fear, as the Titan chomped down, killing him. Jean watched this happened as he cursed out loud, as he propelled himself towards the Titan.

"Damn you!"

Jean sliced through the Titan, killing it. Gritting his teeth in anger, Jean continued his onslaught of killing the Titans. However, an important member wasn't here.

" _Damn It, Eren! Where the hell did you go?_ "

Jean just managed to dodge a Titan's hand as he cut the fingers off. Then he kept up his attack, as he turned around. Another scream from one of his comrade penetrated Jean ear. Jean knew, that soldier was done for. Killing the Titan, Jean quickly moved away as he watched the remaining two soldiers killing another Titan. Yet despite this, the Titans kept up their attack. As a 3-meter Titan grabbed a hold of a soldier. The soldier struggled in the tight grip of the Titan.

"Damn it! Damn it! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

Jean yelled out.

"Hold on, Jacques!"

Jean started to move towards Jacques, only for several Titans to get in his way. While the 3-meter Titan opened up its mouth. Jacques started to scream louder.

"No! Please! Don't kill me!"

The Titan chomped down on Jacques as he screamed out in pain, as he life ended.

The last remaining Scout watched in horror at Jacques death, only to gasp in fear as a Titan appeared. The Titan opened its mouth as the soldier tried to maneuver out of the way. The soldier was successful in dodging the bit of the Titan, but unfortunately not the second Titan behind it. The soldier just screamed as death came and took its prize. Jean silently swore as he cut down another Titan. Looking around he could still see more Titan as they closed in on him. He was surrounded and it looks like this is the end for him.

An orange bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, as a frightful screech penetrated the air. Another Titan came running through the trees. A Titan that Jean knew all too well.

" _Eren._ "

Eren roared as he punched a Titan in the face. Then he turned around and kicked a 3-meter Titan. Jean just glared at Eren as he went and killed another Titan.

" _Eren where were you?_ "

.

.

.

They arrived back home. The rain continued to pour as they stood on Wall Rose. Eren and Jean said nothing to each other as they stood there. Soon, Jean turned to Eren.

"Are you ever going to answer me?"

Eren just stayed silent as he stared down the wall. This cause Jean to sigh heavily as he turned away. Alone, Eren continued to stand, as he took off his hood. Allowing the rainwater to soak his hair. He stood still as the rain poured on him. He looked at his hands, and all he could see was blood. Though no one else could see it…only him. Looking up at the sky, Eren just watched as the raindrops fall to the ground.

" _I tried. I tried to rely on my comrades. Just like then."_

Eren let his hands fall to his side. Closing his eyes, he felt…something. Was it powerless? Or was it the opposite? Did he feel happy? Was he glad? Eren doesn't know. All he knows is that now he had to live with the fact that four more of his comrades, his fellow soldiers, were dead. He had the power to save them, he still does. Yet, why did he allowed himself to hold back? Was it because he was afraid? Or was it because something else.

Deep down, he knew the answer. The answer to why it is that he held back. Because of his sins. The sin of not using his powers to stop Annie from killing Levi Squad. The sin of allowing Reiner and Bertholdt in escaping. The sin of not repenting for his father's sin. The sin of not accepting atonement.

Which is why Eren continued to stand still. To feel the rain fall, as if this rain holds the answers. Why did the burden of saving humanity fell to him? Is he even free to begin with? Is he even saving humanity? Whatever the reason, he knows who he really is. He is an enemy of humanity. Just like _her_. Despite everything that has happened. The lives he had saved, the deaths he had prevented. Yet, he allowed himself to be persuaded by others, and not to make his own choices. Which is why his hands will always be stained with blood. Cause no matter what choice he makes, someone will pay.

Will the rain wash away all of his sins? Will the rain make him pure? Either way, even if the rain doesn't work. He continues to stand still, as the rain poured down on him. Hoping that this rain might cleansed him. Eren opened his eyes.

"Will this rain wash away my sins?"

 **A/N: That's it for the first part. Let me know how well I did. What I can improve on. You know, the usual. Anyway, I do hope that I can get out of my little slump for Our New Daughter. This story will be a little side project. Next chapter will be on Historia's POV, kindaish. So keep an eye out for that.**


	2. Cleansing Rain Part 2

**A/N: How's it going folks? Yeah, I'm back with another chapter for this story. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. I hope I did my best with this chapter. So please enjoy.**

 **Rating: T (for now.)**

 **Cleanse Us**

 **Cleansing Rain Part 2**

At the capital, Historia was currently taking a hot bath. This day has been tiring with politics and meetings. The fact that she had just returned from the orphanage before these meetings, didn't help at all. So, this bath is very refreshing for her.

" _Your Highness, you've been in the bath for quite a while._ "

At least it would be refreshing, if her handmaid wasn't around. Historia just sighed as she turned to her handmaid.

"Hannah, I haven't had a moment to myself since the orphanage."

Hannah just nodded in acknowledgement at her Queen.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that. But you need to eat something before you go to bed. After all you have another meeting tomorrow. This time with the Commanders and Officers of the military."

Historia's face fell as she looked at the water.

" _Another meeting. Of course."_

Knowing that Hannah would continue to nag her, Historia just sighed to herself. Without saying a word, Historia stood up, and walked out of the tub. Hannah just smiled as she wrapped the towel around her Queen. Once Historia held her towel in place, Hannah grabbed another towel and started to dry her hair.

"I can dry my own hair Hannah."

Hannah continued to smiled as she answered.

"I know, but then I wouldn't be doing my job."

Historia just sighed to herself, as she let Hannah dry her hair. After a few moments had passed, her hair was dried. Then Historia walked out of the bathroom, with Hannah following directly behind her. Walking to her dresser, Historia dropped her towel on the floor. She then proceeds to dress herself, while Hannah picked up her towel off the ground. Hannah just sighed as she spoke up.

"Your Highness, I shall head to the kitchen and let them know that you shall be dinning shortly."

Historia turned her head and looked back towards Hannah.

"That is fine."

With a small bow Hannah left the Queen's chamber. Leaving Historia alone for the time being. Historia sighed as she finished getting dressed. Slowly and quietly she walked towards the window. Hearing the rain hitting her window, caused her to look out longingly as she placed a hand on the cold glass. She hoped that the orphanage would be fine during this storm. Historia wouldn't forgive herself if something were to happen to it. After all, those kids had nowhere else to go. But mostly, she wishes that she was still at the orphanage. She would be sitting around the fire, maybe reading the children a story. Would they laugh? Would they cry? That always differed every time she would visit.

Historia dropped her hand and turned around. After all, she needed to go get something to eat. Otherwise, Hannah might grill into her on the importance to keep one's strength up. Especially since, tomorrow morning Historia has several more meeting to attend. Not only that, but she must make sure that everything is going to run smoothly. If there's a problem, Historia will try and fix it.

Exiting her chamber, Historia stepped into the hallway and headed for the dinning room. As she walked, her mind went towards her friends. She missed being around them. It's been a while since she seen any of them. Were they still alive? Did any of them die? She missed the outside world. But mostly, she missed the freedom that the Survey Corps had. Which is why she spent so much time at the orphanage. She wanted her freedom to live in the moment. That was the last promise she made to Ymir. To live.

" _I wonder where Ymir is now? I hope she's alright."_

Historia entered the dinning room, where several maids and servants bowed in respect.

"Good Evening, Highness." They said in unison.

Historia didn't say anything. She just nodded in acknowledgement and sat down at the table. As soon as she sat down, the servants went to work. They brought their Queen some water, and some soup. Seeing the soup, caused Historia stomach to slightly growl in hunger. Historia blushed in embarrassment, but the servants paid no heed.

" _When was the last time I ate? Just before leaving the orphanage, maybe?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dinner came and went for Historia. She wasn't too focus on what she ate. Instead she was focused on the orphanage. Historia made sure that the children were taken care of, and that they were fed, clothed and happy. While they didn't get to enjoy really fancy feast like her and the rich and powerful, they ate better than on the streets. And that's where Historia believed lied their happiness. Which is probably why Historia felt more at peace there.

Sighing heavily, Historia entered her chambers with Hannah behind her. While, Historia loved Hannah's company, she was getting pretty irksome with Hannah constantly hounding her. Turning to her handmaid, Historia spoke.

"Hannah."

Hannah just smiled and answered.

"Yes, your highness?"

"You can take the rest of the night off. I'll be fine by myself here."

"Are you sure? Cause I can stay until you are asleep."

Historia nodded.

"I'm sure."

Hannah stared at Historia for a moment before bowing.

"As you wish. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call for me."

Historia just smile as she answered, "Of course."

With that Hannah exited the Queen's Chamber once more. Alone once again, Historia face fell as she turned back towards her right. Reaching the window, Historia watched as the rain continued to fall. After a few minutes, Historia slowly, very slowly, made her way to her balcony door. Then she quietly opened the door. The sound of the pouring rain increased as she stepped outside. Closing the door behind her, Historia just stood still. For a minute or two, though it could have been longer, Historia just listened to the rain. Then she took a step forward into the rain. The minute she stepped forward, Historia hair started to thin down. She continued to walk forward in the rain. Stopping after standing at the railing of her balcony. Her clothes started to get wet, and within several minutes of standing still in the rain, her clothes are now soaked.

Historia looked up at the rain as memories of her past came rushing through. As the memories went by, Historia started to cry. At least she believed she was. With the rain pouring down on her face it was hard to tell, what were tears and what were raindrops. But Historia didn't move. She kept looking up at the rain.

" _Is Ymir watching the same rainfall? Is she even alive? Are my friends alive?"_

Despite being Queen of the Walls, Historia felt useless. Her friends were living their lives, and yet what about her? At times she felt she's just being used. Was it a mistake to become queen? Was it a mistake on rebelling against her father? Should she have taken the Coordinate, or the Founding Titan, back from Eren? Should she just stay at the orphanage indefinitely? Historia sighed deeply as she looked down. From her balcony she could see her subjects. Their homes. Filled with family and friends. And they all look up to her to lead. But was she a leader?

" _Have I become what my father wanted?"_

The rain continued its onslaught as it doesn't seem to be letting up. Historia started to stare into space as she thought back to the underground chamber. Memories of her, her father and Eren assaulted her mind. Why was she remembering these memories? Why now? Was it to further torture her already broken soul? Or was it something else entirely? Was it…regret?

No. Historia knew why. She knew her sins and what they are. Unconsciously, Historia opened and brought her hands into view. Red. That's the color her hands were. Stained with blood. The blood of her family, of her father and of course…herself. The sin of living. The sin that it was her fault that her mother never loved her. The sin of not following her father. The sin of _**believing**_ her father. The sin of not living free.

All of these sins, caused nothing but hardship and death around her. Dropping her hands down, Historia looked back up at the falling rain. How can a "Goddess" like her be so corrupted? Was it possible to become clean again? Will this rain be able to wash away her sins? Historia stood on her balcony as the rain poured. Hoping that this rain might cleansed her.

"Will this rain wash away my sins?"

 **A/N: And there is chapter 2 of Cleanse Us. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am having fun writing this story. I just hope I can get out of my little funk with Our New Daughter. Any way let me know how I did. And let me know of any mistakes that I had made.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


	3. Cleansing Blood

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. I hope you guy enjoy this chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story over all. I know I am. I always appreciate you guys reading my stories. Enjoy.**

 **Rating: M (for this chapter violence and blood.)**

 **Cleanse Us**

 **Cleansing Blood**

A small team of Survey Corps scouts were walking down the streets of Shinganshina towards the southern gate. As they got closer to the gate, their nervousness increased. Their mission was to go and observe outside the walls. Though that's just part of their mission. Their true objective was unclear. As they got their orders directly from the Queen of the Walls. Historia. But this wasn't what made them so nervous.

" _Eren._ "

Eren looked behind him towards the person who spoke.

"Yes?"

The person in question looked direct into his eyes, and with great authority said.

"Don't forget. You must stay by my side during the course of this mission."

Eren just slightly nodded in acknowledgement as he turned his attention directly in front of him.

"Yes, your Highness."

That's right. This is what made the small band of Survey Corps nervous. The Queen of the Walls, their Queen. Queen Historia Reiss, was accompanying them. For what reason, it wasn't stated. Other than the fact that she was determined to leave the safety of the walls. Despite the fact that there were Titans outside of the walls. This didn't deter her whatsoever, even though she doesn't have the Coordinate. This was something she wanted…No. Needed to do.

Yet why would she choose Eren as her personal bodyguard on this mission? Wouldn't Captain Levi be better? Sure, Captain Levi had the experience and strength to kill dozens of Titans with ease. That was lost on the small band of Scouts, including Eren. Though truth be told, Eren as a Titan Shifter is a better candidate for her. Historia just stared ahead at the gate in front of her. No one knows that she was there. She made _**sure**_ that _**no one**_ would know that she was leaving. Only the Military Commanders and her escorts knew that she was leaving.

Historia could hear cheers around her, as she listened to her subjects celebrate for whatever mission the Survey Corps was going out to complete. Unknown to them that their Queen was just a few meters away, inside the cloth covered cart. Soon, the sound of the gate opening drew Historia's attention. In just a few moments, Historia would be outside of her kingdom. Looking around in the covered wagon, Historia made sure she had what she needed. For this mission depends that everything goes according to plan. Once the small band of Survey Corps Scouts passed the safety of the walls, the gate closed shut. Hearing the closing of the gate, Historia immediately took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. Then she proceeded to strip off her clothes.

Hearing the rustling in the cart, caused Eren to look. What he saw would stay with him for the rest of his life. He saw Historia taking off her clothes and while she was nude, she started to place her long hair into her low ponytail. Feeling someone eyeing her, Historia looked to her right. Almost immediately she noticed Eren staring directly at her. When their eyes glazed each other, Eren quickly turned around, not wanting to draw attention to either him or Historia. Historia didn't say anything, as she continued to do what she needed to do. Grabbing new clothes, Historia proceed to redress herself.

Meanwhile, Eren was currently blushing from what he saw.

" _Alright, Eren calm down. Calm down. Forget everything you saw. Focus on your mission."_

Eren tried to calm himself down, as the nude image of Historia continued to burn brightly in his mind. Of course, Eren's erratic breathing caught the attention of one of the other Scouts beside him.

" _Eren._ "

Eren jumped slightly from the voice. Then he nervously replied.

"Y-Yes M-Mikasa?"

His adopted sister Mikasa was looking at him in concern.

"Are you alright? Your face is red."

Eren sighed in relief, kind of.

"Y-Yeah, of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Mikasa just eyed Eren with an arched eyebrow, as she studied Eren.

"Eren, if you aren't well, you shouldn't be here. You should rest."

Eren just scoffed at Mikasa.

"I told you, I am fine Mikasa. Don't make this such a big deal."

" _Oi, Yaeger._ "

Eren flinched as he turned to the leader of the group.

"Y-Yes, Captain Levi?"

Captain Levi just continued to look forward as he replied to Eren. Not bothering to look back at him.

"Shut up. Stay focus, until we reach our destination."

Eren just meekly smiled as he replied to Levi.

"Of course."

Eren could hear snickering from the other four scouts. Jean and Armin, were currently driving the carts as Driver and co-driver. While Connie and Sasha were behind the cart to provide support. All four were silently laughing at Eren's expensed. This caused Eren to sigh heavily to himself.

" _The sooner we complete this mission the better."_

.

.

.

Soon, they stopped the carts as they had reached their destination. The horses were currently grazing as Levi and the others got off their horses. Historia then jumped out of the back of the cart. Her clothes caught everyone by surprised, even Levi, though he didn't show it. Historia was wearing her old Survey Uniform complete with her "Wings of Freedom" cape and ODM gear. Once on the ground, Historia stretched her muscles lose as she turned her attention to everyone.

"Captain Levi, make a temporary camp and make sure to check the surrounding area's for enemy Titans."

Levi nodded as he got to work. He'll do what his Queen demanded. Smiling, Historia turned to the others.

"Jean, Armin you two are in charge of the horses and equipment. Connie and Sasha, you two are in charge of cooking."

Jean and Armin nodded in acknowledgement as they made sure that everything was in order. Connie slightly groaned at having to be in charge of cooking. While Sasha started to drool at the aspect of eating, since she was hungry. This caused a small argument to spark up between the two as they got to work. Hearing footsteps behind her, caused Historia to turn around. Behind her was both Mikasa and Eren.

"What are our orders, your Highness?" Mikasa asked.

Historia looked at Mikasa and said, "Mikasa, your job shall be to help Levi in protecting this camp from enemy Titans." She then turned her attention to Eren. "You, Mr. Jaeger already have your orders, don't you?"

Eren just nodded as he replied. "Yes. My order is to be by your side and to watch you."

Historia just sighed silently to herself as she started to walk away.

"Then, Mr. Jaeger, you know what to do. You already have your ODM gear on. Grab another one and placed it on your horse and follow me."

Eren just stood dumbfounded for a moment.

" _Huh?"_

Following his orders, Eren grabbed a spared ODM, place it on his horse and followed the Queen. Getting on their horses, Mikasa and Levi stood off to the side as they watched, both Eren and Historia mount their horses. Historia turned to Levi.

"Captain Levi, when we return you are to ignore everything. How we look. How we act. Understand?"

"Is that an order?" Levi asked.

Historia just stared at Levi. "It is." She then turned her attention to Mikasa. "The same goes for you Mikasa."

Mikasa was confused at what Historia was saying. But she nodded in acknowledgement, despite the fact that she wanted to go with Eren.

"What ever you see in the air, ignore it. If a Titan gets close to camp, kill it. Break camp when we return."

With that Historia rode off, with Eren behind her. Leaving their friends in an opened field, as they watched two of their friends ride off. Levi just glared at their growing distance and he couldn't help but wonder something.

" _Why are we out here?"_

.

.

.

Eren and Historia rode in silence. Their destination was unknown for Eren. All he could think about was, why they were out here? And not only that, but why was it just him and her? Historia nude figure from earlier flashed through Eren's mind. Quickly, Eren tried to shook the image out of his mind. He needed to focus on looking out for Titans. After all, if Historia gets killed because of him, that'll be another sin added on to his burden.

"Historia, where are we going?"

Historia just looked back at Eren, who just glared at her. She didn't say anything as she glazed over Eren. A moment later she turned her attention back to in front of her. Eren just inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nose. They've been riding for quite awhile since they left their friends. But Eren couldn't help but wonder what's going on with Historia.

For the past several weeks she has be distant. At the meetings that he would attend, he noticed that Historia wasn't really paying attention much. She even told Eren to take a break from their memory sessions. Historia was depressed, Eren could tell, but from what? If there's anything he could do to help Historia, he would do it. Which is why he hadn't argued with her when she told the Commanders that she wanted to come out here. The Commanders tried to argue, especially Hange, but Eren had asked her if this was something she wanted. When Historia nodded her head and said, "Yes," Eren immediately ask Historia who would accompany her. He was a bit surprised when Historia stated that he, himself, shall personally be with her. This caused the Commanders to reluctantly agree with Historia's request. Though Eren could tell that Historia was going to come out here, one way or another.

Soon, Historia slowed down her horse, as they came upon their so-called destination. Eren watched as the trees came into view. Almost immediately Eren recognized that this was where the small squad he was leading during the rain storm, died. Historia turned her horse around so that she was facing Eren.

"Eren."

Eren eyed Historia as she spoke to him.

"Yes?"

"Eren, I want you to use the Founding Titan powers and call Titans here."

Eren was shocked.

" _Call Titans here? Why?"_

"Historia, may I ask for what purpose?"

Historia didn't answer immediately. Instead she continued to stare at Eren.

"Would you rather have me to order you to do it?"

Eren just exhaled deeply as he watched Historia move next to him. Then, Eren felt Historia grab ahold of his right elbow. Not knowing what purpose this was for, Eren took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Then with a loud scream, Eren activated the Founding Titan powers. Calling all Titans to their location. After a few moments of screaming, Eren stopped as he started to pant heavily. Looking at Historia, Eren saw a small smile.

" _Thank you._ " Historia whispered.

Eren didn't reply, but soon thunderous sounds penetrated their ears. Looking around Eren and Historia could see Titans running towards them, from all directions.

" _Eren._ "

Eren turned towards Historia once more as she spoke.

"Command the Titans to come after us. To kill us."

"WHAT?!"

Eren grabbed a hold of Historia's shoulders.

"Are you insane Historia?! What purpose is there for this?!"

Historia remained unfazed at Eren's statement. Instead she looked directly into his eyes.

"Eren." She said sternly. "Do as your _**Queen**_ commands."

Eren grit his teeth together in anger. Then with a much louder scream, Eren commanded the Titans to eat them. Once he stopped, Eren looked at the ground as regret washes over him. A moment later he felt Historia placed a hand on his cheek. Lifting up her hand, Historia brought Eren's face towards her. Then with a smile she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Eren you agreed to protect me, right?"

Eren just eyed Historia, as the Titans got closer. With a nod of his head, Eren answered his Queen's question. Historia lowered her lips to Eren's ear and whispered.

" _Then protect me._ "

With that Historia activated her ODM gear. Leaving a shocked Eren behind. It took Eren a second on what Historia meant, then he too, activated his ODM gear. Bringing out two blades, Eren watched as Historia started to head towards a Titan. The 15-meter Titan eyed Historia and started to reach towards her.

"DAMN IT!" Cursed Eren.

Using a small burst of speed, Eren quickly got behind that 15-meter Titan and with a yell, sliced through the Titan's nape, killing it. Blood spattered onto Eren as he propelled himself forward. Dodging a Titan's grasp as he got behind another Titan. Killing that Titan caused even more blood to sprayed on him. He then turned towards Historia.

Historia, after watching Eren kill the Titan in front of her, maneuvered herself away. Grabbing two blades, she moved behind a Titan and with a swing of her arms, cut the nape, killing it. Blood spattered onto her, but she ignored it. After all, there was even more pressing matters to attended to. Cutting a Titan's fingers off, Historia successfully dodged another Titans grasp. Followed by her moving behind the Titan and killing it.

That is what went on. Eren would at times, go behind a Titan that was about to grab Historia, killing it. Historia would dodge the Titans grasp as she would cut the fingers, and using that small amount of time, finish it off. Kill after kill. Death after death. Eren and Historia would move around. Slicing and cutting and killing Titans one after another. However, more and more Titans would show up.

" _Damn it! There's to many, Titans."_

Eren watched as Historia killed another Titan. Cursing to himself he brought his hand to his mouth. However, before he could bite into his hand. Historia's voice rang out.

" _EREN STOP!_ "

Eren brought his hand away as he barely dodged another Titan's grasp.

"HISTORIA THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!"

Historia moved closer to Eren, killing a Titan in the process.

"Wait a moment, ok?"

Eren just nodded as Historia smiled. She then moved herself in front of a 15-meter Titan, while Eren killed a 10-meter Titan. Historia quickly put her blades away and stood still as the Titan reached down and grabbed her. Eren, high above the Titans, turned and watch as Historia, allowed herself to be grabbed by the 15-meter Titan.

" _HISTORIA!_ "

Historia didn't struggle as the Titan brought her closer to its face. She just smiled as she eyed Eren. Eren was currently heading her way as he released the gas in his canisters at full blast. She then closed her eyes as she thought about her death.

" _Death. It isn't as bad as people think. It's calming if you decided that it was your time."_

Opening her eyes, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Eren. _Are you going to let me die_?"

Eren chomped on his hand as a bright orange lighting came striking down. Historia watched as the Titan that held her, with its mouth wide open, get crushed by a leg, coming down from above it. Eren roared as he grabbed Historia. Lifting Historia up, Eren stared at her in his left hand. Historia just smiled at Eren as he looked down on her. For a moment Eren and Historia stared at each other, then the sounds of the Titans brought them back.

"Eren! Quick toss me up!"

Following Historia's command, Eren tossed Historia high above the air, just as a Titan chomped down on Eren's left hand. Roaring in anger, Eren grabbed the Titan and crushed its neck. Then, as it let go of his hand, Eren tossed the Titan to the side. Just as other Titans came upon him. Historia meanwhile, was up in the air. She looked down at Eren, as he fought the surrounding Titans. Within a few moments she started to freefall. Closing her eyes, Historia took a breath. Then rereleasing her blades, Historia got ready to kill another Titan. Slicing the nape, Historia killed another Titan.

As Eren fought in his Titan form, Historia used her ODM gear to maneuver herself around. Together they killed the Titans around them. Soon, Eren got out of his Titan formed as he fell to the earth. There were still several more Titans around. Quickly, Eren called his horse. Once his horse came by, he quickly put on his spare ODM gear. Once it was secure, he quickly used it to dodged a Titan's grasp. Using his skill, Eren quickly killed the Titan as its blood sprayed all over him.

" _EREN!_ "

Turning to Historia, Eren watched as another Titan had grabbed a hold of her. Quickly he, shot off towards the Titan. Lifting his arms, he swung and killed the Titan, then he quickly grabbed Historia.

"Are you alright?"

Historia just nodded as Eren let her go. There were just two more Titans left. With a small burst of speed, Eren sped off towards the Titan that was watching Historia. Getting behind it, Eren killed the Titan before it could grab Historia. With one more Titan to go, Eren and Historia both maneuvered to each side of it. Then they both went behind the Titan, and each fired a hook. Together they, both charged forward and together killed the last Titan. However, both miscalculated where the other was going and they slammed into each other. And they both fell to the ground, and rolled. Ending with Eren on top of Historia.

Groaning, Eren pushed himself up. He looked down at a blood-soaked Historia.

"Sorry. It was my fault."

Historia didn't say anything as she just laid there. She just eyed Eren as she stayed silent. Sighing to himself, Eren started to get up, but he was stopped by Historia grabbing his shirt. Eren just stayed still as he eyed Historia. For several minutes the two blood-soaked individuals just stared at each other.

"Eren."

"Yes?"

"Ask me something?"

Eren just stared at Historia, as he moved from supporting his upper body with his hands, on his forearms.

"Ask you what?"

"A question? Anything from your heart."

Eren just breathed as he stayed silent. Then slowly he brought his blood-stained left hand up in front of Historia.

"Do you see the blood on my hands?"

Historia took a moment to answer.

"No." Historia answered.

Then she brought up her blood-stained right hand. Right underneath Eren's.

"Do you see the blood on my hands?"

" _No._ " Eren whispered.

Historia grabbed Eren's left hand with her right hand. Then slowly, their enclosed hands moved to the side. Eren looked Historia in her eyes as she was breathing deeply. Together they just eyed each other. They wanted to leave, before a line gets crossed. But deep down inside, they knew that they couldn't. As the blood from Eren's hair dripped onto Historia, Historia just breathed as she used her free hand to cress Eren's cheek. Then with her guiding him, Eren got closer to Historia.

" _Will this blood purify me?_ "

Historia whispered it, but Eren heard her. Was he supposed to have heard that? Or was it supposed to be in her mind? Either way, Eren just stayed silent. As he just kept his attention on Historia.

" _Probably not._ " Eren whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. " _Will this blood purify me?_ "

" _No. It won't._ "

Historia closed the gap between her and Eren as she pressed her lips against his. Eren leaned forward gently placing the back of Historia's head on the ground. As they kissed, their enclosed hands gripped each other tighter. Both Eren and Historia separated for a moment, and took a breath of fresh air. Then they returned to their kiss. As they kissed, they just focused on one another. Only as they kissed, one phrase, one thought came to their minds. This thought, this phrase kept them close. Kept them from leaving one another.

" _Will this blood cleanse me?"_

.

.

.

Back at the camp, Captain Levi and the others stood together. Something was wrong. It's been hours since Eren and Historia left. At first things were really peaceful. Sasha and Connie finished cooking and everyone ate. However, despite the light conversation, Armin and Mikasa were worried about Eren. Then out of the blue a loud scream rang out in the air. While it wasn't deafening, it caused a great deal of confusion. A few moments later another loud scream was heard. Jean confronted Levi about it, but Levi just said.

" _Ignore it._ "

Then about fifteen minutes later a bright orange light flashed in the distance. This caused an argument to erupted as Jean, Mikasa and Sasha wanted to ride out to help Eren. Once again, Levi told them to ignore it and instead just focus on staying here for now. Disgruntled about it, Jean and the others followed Captain Levi orders.

Some time had passed away before Eren and Historia came back. Their horses slowly walking behind them, as they came up to camp. Levi and Mikasa noticed them and greeted them. They were shocked to see both Eren and Historia covered in blood, holding hands. Mikasa just glared at the scene in front of her. Historia and Eren walk passed them. Then Historia stopped.

"Captain Levi."

Levi turned to his Queen and answered.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Do you see the blood?"

Levi looked towards Mikasa just turned towards him. Then he turned his attention back to Historia.

"Your Highness I must be honest."

Historia turned around and looked at Levi.

"You must be tired, because I don't see any blood."

Historia looked towards Mikasa. Mikasa just took a deep breath as she answered.

"Captain Levi is right. You two are tired. Eren take Historia to the cart and get her something to eat."

With that both Eren and Historia left. Captain Levi sighed and turned to Mikasa.

"Mikasa, tell the others to break camp. We are leaving."

Mikasa didn't say anything as she walked away. Levi just sighed as he stared in the direction where Eren and Historia came from. He has his suspicion on what happened out there, but he ignored it. He has to. Within ten minutes, everything was packed and ready to move. Soon they headed back towards the Shinganshina District. Their mission completed.

 **A/N: And that's chapter 3. Hope it was alright for you guys. There's at least two or three more chapters for this story. I hope you guys will continue with this until the end. Like always, let me know of any mistakes. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


	4. Cleansing Love

**A/N: Welcome back to the fourth chapter of Cleanse Us. Hope you guys continue to enjoy reading it. This chapter might be the longest chapter for this story, just a heads up. Also, a warning that this chapter will contain lemons. So, if you are uncomfortable reading it then skip it. Other than that, enjoy.**

 **Rating: M (strong sexual content and language.)**

 **Cleanse Us**

 **Cleansing Love**

Historia woke up in her bed. Slowly, very slowly, she sat up. Memories of what happened the month prior flashed through her mind. Historia moved to the edge of her bed, as she recalled everything that happened outside of the walls. How she felt when she used her ODM gear to kill the Titans. For a while, Historia felt like she was free. Free from the burdens that she took on when she accepted the crown. Is this what Ymir meant when she told her to live her life? Though Historia could imagine that Ymir would chew her out on being so reckless with her own life. Yet, despite the freedom she had felt, it did little to ease her.

Looking down at her hands, Historia could still see and feel the blood. Hearing someone move in front of her, Historia looked up. She was taken by surprised as she felt lips pressed up against hers. Her eyes widen as she looked at Eren, kissing her.

" _Eren?"_

Historia didn't say anything, nor did she move away from Eren. However, Eren's body disappeared as she blinked. Historia brought up a hand to her lips as the memory of their kiss flashed through her mind. For a moment, Historia thought that maybe, she imagined that kiss. But she knew that it was real. She kissed Eren after she answered his question.

" _Will this blood purify me?"_

" _No. It won't."_

However, that's all that had happened between them. They just kissed. Nothing else happened. And that was the only time. Yet, why is this haunting her? Once they got back to Shinganshina District, they couldn't allow her to be seen. Though she heard some of the murmurings as some civilians talked about what probably happened. Historia had to wash the blood off at a creek between Wall Maria and Wall Rose. Something that both Mikasa and Sasha helped her with. For she couldn't visit the orphanage covered in blood. That would had raised some questions. Questions that she wouldn't be able to answer. She, of course, had to order Eren to do the same. Afterwards, they went straight towards the orphanage, and the next day came back home.

And no one was the wiser about her being outside of the walls. Since then, Historia and Eren haven't been alone together, though they have seen each other. Eren had to go back to the Survey Corps, and Historia had to go back to ruling her kingdom. A knock on the door brought Historia out of her thoughts. She got up off her bed and went to her wardrobe.

"Come in." Historia called.

The door opened as her handmaid Hannah came walking in.

"Your Highness, I have come to remind you of your meeting today with the Military Commanders."

Historia just sighed heavily as she took off her nightgown.

"It seems like we are holding some short of Council of War at least every other day."

Hannah just nodded as she went and helped Historia get dressed.

"It does seem like it."

Historia stayed silent as Hannah started to brush her hair. Her thoughts were mostly on what this meeting that she preparing to go to. Who were going to be there? All of the commanders were going to be there of course. Zachary was going to preside over the meeting if Historia remembers correctly.

" _Is Eren is going to be there?"_

What was she thinking? Of _**course**_ , Eren is going to be there. Though if Historia was being honest with herself, she was avoiding Eren. Why exactly? She doesn't know herself. But she couldn't bring herself to look at Eren.

As Hannah brushed her Queen's hair, she noticed something off about Historia.

"Your Highness, is there something wrong?"

Historia didn't say anything as she continued to stare into space. Lost in her thoughts. Silently, Hannah sighed to herself as she put down the hairbrush. Then she placed her hand's on Historia's shoulders, causing her to jump a bit.

"Sorry for startling you my Lady, but you zoned out on me."

Historia blushed a little as she replied. "I did? Sorry about that Hannah."

Hannah just smiled softly. "It's alright your Highness, but if you don't mind telling me, what were you thinking deeply about?"

Historia just sighed as Hannah resumed brushing. "Just thinking about what today's meeting might intel."

Hannah rose an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Historia just stayed silent, not answering Hannah. This caused Hannah to frown deeply as she finished brushing her Queen's hair. Something was bothering Historia, but unless she opens up and tell her, there's not much for her to do.

" _Something is wrong my Queen. You've been like this for the past month. What's wrong?"_

Hannah stepped away from Historia, as her Queen got up. Hannah watched as Historia walked in front of a mirror. Historia took a deep breath and let it out. Then without saying anything she walked towards the door. Reaching for the door handle, Historia composed herself. Something that Hannah saw through, but stayed silent. The door opened and with that, Historia started to head to the meeting that she needed to attend. Hannah sighed as she turned towards the window.

Even though it's a bright sunny day, there was a cloud over her Queen. What made the problem worst for Hannah was that she _knew_ what the problem was. However, she couldn't get Historia to tell her. And if she brought it up, her Highness would deny everything. Which is why Hannah never brought it up. Walking out of the Queen's Chamber, Hannah went about to start her duties, all the while thinking.

" _Mr. Yaeger, will you allow your Queen to suffer?"_

.

.

.

Eren silently sighed to himself as he listened to the meeting. He's irritated. Not only was this meeting a bit pointless, it was long. Already, they have spent half of the day here. The meeting started at eleven in the morning and it was getting well into the late afternoon. Just more talk about how the construction of the railroad is coming along. What alliances they could possibly secure. New military plans. But mostly because Historia wasn't even acknowledging that he was there.

" _She's been acting weird for the past month."_

Eren was currently glancing towards Historia. However, Historia refused to meet his glaze. Probably thinking, that she'll accidently spill what's bothering her if their eyes meet. This caused nothing but stress for Eren. The last thing he ever wants to do, is to add to the pain that Historia has. He doesn't want to carry that sin. Yet, he can't help but feel that he's the one responsible for the way Historia is acting.

The memory of their kiss flashed through his mind, as he silently grits his teeth in self-hatred.

" _If this is because of that kiss…"_

Eren didn't want to feel regret about that kiss, but it was close to how he felt. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to hate the kiss he shared with Historia. Instead it was the opposite. For the past month he all he could think about was Historia. However, she won't talk to him. If she hated that kiss, then he'll do everything in his power to make it right. But she will not even give him the time of day. For he had tried to talk to her after several of their meetings this past month. But somehow or another, she'd managed to escape his approached. It was irksome.

Eren slammed his fist in the table as he screamed out.

" _DAMN IT!_ "

Realization, struck Eren as he saw that everyone was looking at him. Hange was staring right at him with a glare in her eye. Pixis just smiled and shook his head. Zackary just cleared his throat as he spoke.

"Is there something you object to, Mr. Yaeger?"

Eren just groaned in embarrassment. Since he was lost in his thoughts, he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on. He eyed Historia, but she was still looking away from his glaze. He doesn't know if she even looked at him when he accidently slammed the table. Knowing that he needed to say something, Eren stood up.

"No."

Then Eren turned around and walked out. This act surprised a lot of people in the room. Hange yelled out to Eren to come back, but he ignored her. Historia just stayed silent, as she looked over at Eren's back for a brief second. Eren opened the door, stopped and turned around. He eyed Historia, who just eyed the table, then he left. There was a huge sound of silence for several minutes before the meeting continued. All the while Historia just eyed Eren's empty seat.

.

.

.

Eren just stood outside in the courtyard. He doesn't know how long it's been since he walked out. But seeing as the meeting was still going on, it could have been fifteen minutes since he left. Or it could have been an hour. Either way, he just sighed as he leaned against a pillar. He watched the lowering sunlight. Maybe leaving the meeting wasn't the brightest idea. But Eren couldn't stand with the silent treatment from Historia. Whatever it is that's bothering her, he can't fix it. Not unless she tells him what's going on with her.

The sound of doors opening sounded in Eren's ear. Turning to the sound, he watched as the meeting adjourned for the day. Eren watched as Hange was gunning straight for him, while the rest of the Commanders and Committees went on their separate ways. Eren stood at attention as his commander started to rip him a new one.

"Yaeger! What the hell was that in there?!"

"Hange-"

"NO! Don't speak!" Hange just sighed as she leaned back. "Listen, I don't know what happened in there. But whatever it was, I'd suggest you do something about it. Otherwise, I'll think of a new experiment for you to do. Though, I do have some ideas of what we could do tomorrow."

Eren just sighed silently to himself as Hange started to rant. While she is the current Commander of the Survey Corps, her love for Titans is still strong. Eren's attention went to a small blonde figure. His mouth opened slightly as he focused on his Queen walking.

" _Historia."_

Eren started to walk away from his Commander, who just shouted after him. It fell on deaf ears as Eren just walked away. Hange watched as Historia went around a corner, followed by Eren. Silently, she sighed to herself before walking away. Eren meanwhile, was calling out to Historia.

"Historia, wait!"

Historia stopped as she was climbing the stairs, but she didn't turn around. Instead she kept facing away from Eren. Eren just glared at the back of Historia's head.

"Historia, what's wrong?"

Historia didn't say anything, instead she resumed walking up the stairs. However, Eren reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. Then Eren grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Historia, answer me?!" Eren let go of Historia shoulders as he ran a hand through his hair. "For this past month you have been avoiding me. We haven't done a memory session in months."

Historia, just hung her head as Eren spoke. This caused Eren to sigh deeply.

"Historia," Eren started. "I am your friend. But I can't help you if you don't let me in. If I offended you in any, if I did anything that hurt you. Please, let me know? And if this is about the kiss."

Historia looked up at Eren abruptly at the word "kiss." Eren just stood there, as Historia for the first time in a month looked him in the eye.

"We can talk about it, Historia." Eren took a step down on the stairs. "But you need to talk to me."

For several minutes Eren and Historia just stood there in silence. Eren waited for Historia to say anything. But Historia had lowered her head once again. This caused Eren to grit his teeth in anger.

"Fine." Eren said as he looked to the side. "I understand if you want your space. I'll take my leave then."

Eren turned to leave, only for Historia to grab a hold of his arm. Eren turned to Historia, who still had her head lowered. Eren just sighed to himself as he stood there. For a few minutes they stood in silence, before Historia spoke.

"Eren," Historia let go of Eren's arm as she looked away. "f-follow me to my room. Please."

Eren said nothing as Historia slowly turned around. Taking a deep breath, Eren followed his Queen up the stairs. Soon, they were walking down a hallway. Historia was leading, while Eren was silently following behind. Neither of them spoked as they walked, though occasionally Historia would look back to see if Eren was still there or not. Eren just kept his stern look as they walked. Whatever it is that Historia wanted from him, he'll do it. As long as they can go back to speaking one with another. He hates this silent treatment from Historia.

.

.

.

Reaching the Queen's Chamber, both Eren and Historia went in. Historia opened the door and bid Eren to come in. Wasting no time, Eren walked inside as Historia closed the door. Awkward silence started to announce its presence as Eren and Historia stood in the room. Historia had opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. Eren meanwhile, had went to the window and looked out. The setting sun was more prominent now than before.

" _Eren._ "

Hearing Historia speaking, Eren turned around and faced her.

"C-Can I…ask you something?"

Eren sighed softly as he replied. "Historia. You know that you can ask me anything."

Historia let out a breath that she was holding as she looked off to the side. Eren didn't move a muscle as he continued to look at his Queen.

"Eren, do you feel like that kiss was a mistake?"

Eren was a bit taken back at that question, but he didn't show it. Instead he walked closer to Historia. Historia started to slightly blush from Eren's intense stare. But due to her makeup, it was hidden. Eren stopped in front of Historia.

"Is that how you feel?"

Historia just glared at Eren.

"Eren, I asked you the question first."

"And? What were you going to say after I had answered? Are you going to avoid me for another month? A year?"

Historia just shook her head.

"Eren, I didn't mean it like that."

Eren glare got colder as he stared at Historia.

"Then what _**did**_ you mean Historia?"

Historia didn't answer right away. Her thoughts were going everywhere, while her heart beated loudly in her ears. What were her original feelings about that kiss? Was it due to it being a "in the moment" thing? Or was it due to something else? Historia never really felt love before becoming Queen. She felt something with Ymir, but that wasn't love…was it?

"I don't know." Historia said after a few minutes of silence. "I don't know what I mean about that?"

Eren exhaled deeply from his nose as he spoke to Historia.

"Historia, what am I to you? Where do I stand in your life?"

Historia frowned as she looked at the ground.

" _I don't know._ " Historia said softly. Historia lifted up her head and looked at Eren. "I look around at everyone and I know where I stand with them. But you," Historia paused as she brought an arm up to her chest. "You keep changing on me Eren. One day you're a friend. Another day you're a soldier and a subject. Then you are something else, and I don't know what to do."

Eren face soften at the sight of Historia, as tears threaten to leave her eyes. He sighed silently as he stepped closer to Historia. Historia just stood and watched Eren. She then lowered her head, only for Eren to lift it back up towards him.

"Historia," Eren said softly. "do you know where you stand to me?"

Historia didn't say anything, as she couldn't look away from Eren. Her heart pounding in her chest. Eren just stood there, staring at his Queen in front of him. Then he lowered his upper body downwards, closer to Historia. Historia just watched as Eren's face got closer to hers. She didn't dare to move. She couldn't even if she wanted to. So, she just watched, and waited.

" _Eren."_

Historia felt Eren's lips on hers. Even though it was brief, it was soft and gentle. Then as quickly as it came, it was gone. As Eren straighten himself back up.

"I've never felt that the kiss was a mistake."

With that Eren started to move. He was heading towards the bedroom door, to leave. Historia, watched as her heart pounded hard against her chest.

 _Wait._

Deep down, she knew that should Eren leave. She might not to be able to face him again.

 _Wait._

Historia felt herself moving, before her brain could fully comprehend what was going on. Eren looked and felt like he was far away as he opened the door. Historia called out.

" _WAIT!_ "

Eren stopped in his tracks as he felt someone pressed up against him from behind, as two hands attached themselves to the back of his uniform. Eren didn't look back, as he could feel Historia burying her face into his back. Slowly, he reclosed the bedroom door, as he could hear soft cries from his Queen. This caused his face to fell even more, since the last thing he wanted was to make Historia cry. Historia gripped on his cloths tightly as she started to speak.

" _Please. Don't go Eren._ "

Historia spoke softly that Eren almost barely heard her. He didn't move, instead he just stood there, while Historia continued to softly speak.

" _If you leave now, I don't if I can handle it._ "

After a few moments Eren slowly, turned around. Which caused Historia to let go of his clothes. The two were now standing towards each other. Eren looked down at Historia, while Historia didn't want to look up. She was afraid of what might happen if she does. Instead she took Eren's right hand, and placed it over the top of her left breast. Eren didn't say anything. He just allowed his Queen to do what she wanted. But the moment his hand went over Historia's left breast, he could feel her powerful heartbeat.

" _Is this love_?"

Eren didn't reply, as he could tell that it was a question that Historia was asking herself. Historia moved her head up and looked at Eren. Eren had this longing look in his eyes as he continued to silently watch Historia, her red blush becoming more noticeable. Historia moved her hands to Eren's chest. She too, could feel Eren's strong heartbeat pounding in his chest.

They could stop. They could stop right now, go their own separate ways and not cross the line. And maybe, just maybe, they could still face each other as friends. Yet, that line is no longer available. They had crossed that line long ago. Historia opened her mouth.

"Kiss me."

Eren didn't move, instead he just continued to stare at Historia.

"Are you sure?"

Historia knew what Eren meant, but she didn't address it. Instead, she clutched the front of his uniform and stood on her tiptoes. Her mouth opened a bit, and her blue eyes staring intensely into his green eyes. She wanted to feel his soft lips on hers once again. She was begging for it. Eren just kept quiet as he watched. Taking Historia's silence as an answer, Eren pressed his lip against hers. Feeling Eren's lips on hers, Historia continued to grip tightly on Eren's uniform, as she pressed harder against Eren.

For a few moments their kiss, was kind, soft, and tender. Then, the kiss got more heated as it went on. Eren wrapped his arms around Historia, bringing her closer to his body. They broke apart for a few moments to catch their breath. Then they went right back, not missing a beat. Historia felt, Eren's tongue run across her lips, to which she opened her mouth. A soft moan escaped from Historia's throat as she felt Eren's tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. These sensations that Historia was feeling, felt foreign, yet she welcomed them with open arms. Soon, once again, Historia and Eren broke their kiss for air. Historia gasped when Eren kissed the side of her neck.

Then Eren did something unexpected. He bent down and picked up Historia bridal style. Historia gasped in surprise, blushing heavily. As she wrapped her arms around Eren's neck, to keep herself from falling. Historia watched as Eren walked to her bed and very gently, placed her down. Almost immediately, Historia watched as Eren crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. Eren locked eyes with Historia as he placed his forearms to Historia's side. Historia was breathing heavily as she eyed Eren, caressing his cheek. Eren leaned in and gave another kiss to Historia. Just like before, this kiss was long and heated, as both Eren and Historia moan in pleasure. Only stopping when Eren sat up and took of his overcoat and toss it to the side.

Historia sat up as well, taking Eren's hands away from his clothes, as he was about to take off his shirt.

 _Sin._

"Let me do this, Eren."

Eren didn't say anything as Historia started to lift up his shirt. Lifting up his arms, Historia took off Eren's shirt. Once it was off, Historia started to run her hands across Eren's bare chest. She was enthralled by how muscular Eren has become over the years. Historia leaned into Eren's chest and gave it a kiss. Eren just chuckled as Historia kissed his chest, as she started to trail up. Reaching to her destination, Historia gave Eren another kiss. As they kissed, Eren hands moved to Historia's back. Slowly, Eren untied the strings on the back of her dress as he slid her shoulder sleeves down. Eren then kissed Historia's neck as she gasps.

Historia felt herself falling back onto the bed as Eren continued his advances. Eren slid Historia's dress further down revealing her small perky breast. Historia's breathing started to be jagged and irregular as she watched Eren. Eren licked up the side of Historia's left breast stopping as he reached her areola. Then Eren placed his mouth over Historia's breast, causing her to moan as he sucked on it. As Eren sucked Historia's left breast, he used his free hand to massage Historia's other breast.

"E-Eren."

Eren mentally smiled as he moved to Historia's right breast, causing her to arch and moan in pleasure. The sensations that Historia is feeling is unbelievable. She never thought that it would feel so good to have her breasts sucked and fondled like this. Unconsciously, Historia pressed Eren's more into her breast as she continued to moan.

"Eren, keep going."

As Eren sucked on Historia's breast his free right hand, traveled down. Lifting up the hem of Historia's dress, Eren hand traveled on Historia's inner thigh. Moving back up, Eren kissed Historia once more, as his hand touched her lower region. Historia gasp as she grabbed a hold of Eren's shoulders. Her body lightly convulsing, as she felt Eren's hand rub her panties that was covering her pussy. Eren stopped his kiss as he leaned towards Historia's ear, whispering.

" _Does that feel good, Historia?_ "

Historia said nothing as she continued to pant and moan in pleasure, but she nodded in response. Eren smirked as he continued to speak.

" _Then, how about this?_ "

Eren pressed a finger inside Historia as he moved her panties to the side. Feeling Eren's finger penetrating her, caused Historia to cry out. Eren didn't allow Historia anytime to think. Instead he continued his assault as he thrust his finger in and out of Historia. This caused Historia mind to go hazy with lust as she continued to hold tightly onto Eren.

"Oh god! E-Eren…"

Eren just chuckled to himself as he kissed Historia's neck. He could feel Historia pussy starting to be dripping wet as he moved his finger. He then went back to whispering in her ear.

" _Come on Historia, I want you to describe to me on what you are feeling._ "

Historia slightly nod in response, at least she believed she nodded. But how could she describe the pleasure she was feeling? Having Eren's finger moving inside her felt so foreign and strange. Yet, at the same time she felt intense pleasure from it. But Eren was asking her describe it, so she'll try her best to tell him. If she could find her voice that is.

"I-I am f-feeling s-s-something. Something intense and pleasurable."

"Go on."

Historia was panting heavily; her mind was hazy and she couldn't think. All she could think about was how her body wanted something.

 _Sin._

"It-It feels s-so good Eren. It-"

Historia cut off her own sentence as she screamed out with more intense pleasure. For Eren added a second finger in her wet pussy as he continued to thrust them in and out. Historia doesn't know how much more she could take. She could feel that her body wanted to release something. Something that had been building up for quite a while now. Her breathing is erratic as she continued to hug Eren tightly.

"E-Eren…faster. Thrust your fingers into me faster!"

Eren continued to smirk as he replied.

"Oh, you mean like this?"

Listening to Historia, Eren thrust his fingers faster in Historia's pussy. This caused Historia to pant heavily as she continued to moan and groan in pleasure. Her body shaking as her toes curled as the intense pressure continued to build up. It felt like a dam inside her was going to burst any moment now.

"Something is coming!"

Eren added to Historia's pleasure by nipping on her left earlobe. This added sensation, send Historia over the edge as she screamed out in pleasure.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Historia held onto Eren like he was a life line to her drowning. Eren, meanwhile felt Historia's inside constricting around his fingers as she orgasms. However, Eren fingers didn't stop moving prolonging Historia's orgasm. Soon, Historia's high started to wear off as she gasped for air. Eren took his cum-coated fingers out of Historia, and brought one to his mouth. Eren smiled mentally at the sweet taste of Historia. Then Eren brought his last coated finger to Historia's mouth. Historia moaned as she sucked Eren's finger.

" _So…This is what I taste like. I wonder how Eren's taste."_ Historia thought to herself.

 _Sin._

Historia let Eren's finger go as she took a deep breath. She could feel Eren, taking her dress off the rest her body, followed by her soaked panties. Feeling movement on the bed brought Historia attention to Eren as he spread her legs.

"Eren, wait! Its dirty! And I just came."

Historia's plea fell on deaf ears as Eren ran his tongue over her pink folds, sending shockwaves of pleasure as Historia moan. An even more powerful shockwave of pleasure surge through Historia's body when Eren's tongue went over her clitoris. On impulse Historia wrapped her legs around Eren's head as she used her hands to press Eren harder against her lower region. As Eren continued his tongue assault against Historia's wet pussy, Historia was breathing heavily as she stared mindlessly at the dark ceiling. When had the sun set? Historia doesn't know, but her mind was once again becoming hazy to the lust.

"God Eren! Please keep going!"

Obeying his Queen's demands as he lapped, Eren stuck his tongue inside Historia's pussy. Once again Historia moaned in sweet pleasure and ecstasy. Historia could feel some drool running down the side of her mouth, as she felt the build up inside her increase. Her panting never slowing down as her body once again started to shake and convulse. Feeling Eren's tongue inside of her felt amazing as her back arched. Eren, meanwhile used a free hand to pinch Historia's clitoris. Hearing her scream as she drowned in pleasure was music to his ears. Historia didn't know how much time had passed since Eren started his newfound assault, but she could feel her release coming.

"E-Eren…I'm, haa, I'm going to cum!"

Hearing this, Eren decided to add to Historia's torture, by once again, inserting his fingers. Feeling Eren's fingers penetrating her once again, just sent Historia over the edge as she got her release.

"CUMMING!"

As Historia orgasmed, Eren hungerly lapped up her sweet nectar. Once Eren got what he can of Historia's nectar on his tongue, he quickly moved over his panting Queen. Historia once again was staring mindlessly at the ceiling as she tried to slow down her breathing. Panting with her mouth wide open gave Eren the advantage. As he then kissed Historia on the lips, while he used his tongue to enter her mouth. This caused Historia to moan as she brushed Eren's tongue with her own. A sweet taste entered her mouth as she once again was feed her own juices. Historia and Eren stared eye to eye as they kissed. Soon, Eren could feel Historia's hands lowering themselves down towards his pants.

Historia broke the kiss as she smiled.

"It's not fair that I'm naked and you're not."

Eren just smiled softly as he gave Historia another kiss. Together, they removed Eren's uniform bottoms. With that tossed to the floor, forgotten, all that's left was Eren's own underwear shorts. But before Eren could take them off, Historia spoke.

"Eren, get on your back."

Knowing what Historia wanted, Eren complied.

"Very well." Eren got onto his back. "I leave myself to your mercy."

Historia didn't know why, but Eren's comment made her more at ease as she smiled. Hovering over Eren, Historia got ready to pull off his shorts. But Historia hesitated for a moment, as she started to contemplating the situation.

 _Sin._

" _Historia._ "

Historia turned her attention to Eren as he spoke.

"If you want, we could stop here."

Historia shook her head and pulled off Eren's shorts. Her eyes widen at the sight of Eren's pulsating member. Eren's cock was about 18 centimeters or 7 inches in length and a girth of about 12.7 centimeters or 5 inches. Realization came upon Historia knowing that Eren's cock is somehow suppose to fit inside her. And it scared her.

Eren, noticing Historia's hesitation, sat up. His movement startled Historia, but she didn't move away. Eren lifted her face, as he lowered his.

"Historia," Eren said softly. "we can stop if you want. We don't have to continue this."

Historia heart pounded as she stared at Eren. Even though it was obvious that Eren wants this to continue, he still is putting her feelings before his. Wrapping her arms around Eren's neck, Historia brought him into a deep kiss. A kiss that he welcomed openly. Pushing Eren back onto the bed, Historia got into position as they kissed. Then Historia brought a hand to his pulsing member and gently squeezed it, earning a moan from Eren. She then started to move her hand up and down as she bit the side of Eren's neck. This went on for a few minutes as Historia slowly moved herself down. She wanted Eren to feel the same thing as she did. Hearing Eren's moan as his pleasure builds, is the sweetest revenge for Historia. Soon, Historia stopped her hand movements as she switched tactics. Seeing Eren's cock bulging and pulsing in front of her caused her own arousal to grow. Sticking her tongue out, Historia licked the base of Eren's member and moved up along the shaft and to the tip. Feeling Historia's tongue caused Eren to groan out loud in pleasure. Though if Eren was being truthful, this was torture for him.

"God, Historia."

Hearing Eren call out her name, made her heart pound even harder. She wanted to send Eren over the edge. Following her heart, Historia took Eren's cock in her mouth. Eren, feeling something warm and wet covering his dick, caused him to instinctively raise his hips in pleasure.

"Oh god, Historia. That feels so good."

Taking the praise to heart, Historia started to slowly move her head back and forth as she sucked and licked Eren's cock. Earning a loud moan from Eren as he panted heavily. Eren lifted his head a bit and watched as Historia continued her movements. Eren's release was coming closer as he bends his head back.

"Fuck! Historia, I'm going to cum!"

Hearing this caused Historia to move even faster. She wanted him to cum, and she wanted to taste him.

" _Would he taste sweet like mine? Or would he taste salty?"_

Soon, Eren build up hit its peak. His body convulsing as he thrust his cock deeper into Historia's mouth. Groaning in pleasure Eren felt his release.

"CUMMING!"

Eren cock shot out his semen into Historia's mouth. Feeling something hit the back of her throat was surprising for Historia, as she felt Eren's cock pulsing hard against her lips. She waited for Eren's cock to settle down as she pulled away. Eren laid on the bed, breathing heavily, while Historia stayed still. She coughed a little as she swallowed some of Eren's cum in her mouth. Not wanting to make a mess, she tasted the salty substance as she mentally compared the taste to her own.

" _Mine is sweet. Eren's is a bit salty."_

Looking down at Eren, Historia placed her hands on his chest. As Eren opened his eyes, he saw Historia leaning over him. Then Historia kissed him as she shoved her tongue inside his mouth. As their tongue wrestled each other, Eren could taste a salty flavor coming from Historia's mouth. Almost immediately, Eren knew what it was. Not saying anything, Eren flipped Historia over. Landing on her back once more on the bed, Historia felt Eren attacking her neck as she gasped.

Then she felt something poking between her legs. Realizing what it was, fear struck Historia as she sat up and pushed Eren away from her.

 _SIN!_

"NO!"

Eren looked down at Historia in shock. Did he go to far? Did he do something wrong?

" _Historia…"_ Eren whispered.

Histroia didn't respond as she continued to look down, away from Eren as she tried to control her breathing.

"Historia, what's wrong?" Eren asked in concern.

No answer.

"Historia, did I do something wrong?"

A few moments of silence hung in the air. Historia held Eren's shoulders at arm's length. While Eren, continued to silently watch Historia. Something is wrong, and Eren knows it. Yet, he can't do anything about it unless Historia answers him.

"Historia, why won't you answer me?"

Historia didn't answer. She couldn't. Instead, she stayed silent. Eren just sighed to himself until he felt something drop on his leg. Something wet. Watching closely, Eren could hear Historia trying to stay silent as she cried. Almost immediately, Historia started to sob.

" _I can't. I can't do this Eren._ "

Eren didn't say anything, as he watched as the top Historia's made contact with his chest. Seeing Historia in such a state caused nothing but heartache for him. Slowly, Eren wrapped his arms around Historia.

"Historia, it's alright."

" _NO! IT IS NOT ALRIGHT!_ "

Historia lifted her head up towards Eren. Her blue eyes stained with tears.

"My sins are still here. Nothing. And I mean nothing, can get rid of them. It seems like everything I have tried ended with me having more sins to carry."

Eren just stared at the bedframe as he listened to Historia. The pieces fell into place as he thought back to his own sins. The memory of killing the Titans with Historia. The way he acted when he showed her the blood on his hands. And why Historia asked him if that first kiss, they had, was a mistake.

" _Historia._ "

Historia opened her eyes and she stopped crying. She felt Eren gently pushing her away from him. Stopping only when they could look at each other.

"Let me take your sins."

This statement confused Historia.

" _What? What is he saying?"_

"Why?" Historia asked more or less to herself.

"Because Historia, I love you."

Historia eyes went wide as she stared at Eren.

"And because I love you Historia, I don't want you to suffer. Which is why," Eren placed his face closer to Historia. "I want to carry your sins, and add them to my own."

Historia was shocked, but she watched as Eren leaned in and kissed her. The kiss wasn't that long as Historia broke it.

"Eren, I can't ask you to do that for me."

Eren mouth fell slightly open in shock, before he closed it.

"Why not?"

Historia frowned, as she moved closer and gave Eren a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her heart skipping a beat. Resting her chin on his left shoulder.

"Because…It'll be unfair. I love you too much, to ask you to do such a thing."

Eren eyes widen at the words 'I love you,' from Historia.

"Then what should we do then?" Eren asked.

Historia took a moment to herself before she lifted her head and answered.

"I'll carry my own burdens, but if you will allow me, can I help you carry yours?"

Eren just stared at Historia as he placed his forehead against hers and caress her cheek.

"Only if I help carry yours."

Historia closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss. Within a few moments, Historia felt her back hitting the mattress as Eren hovered over her. Moaning in their kiss, Historia felt one of Eren's hands moving down her body. Reaching its destination, Eren's hand started rubbing the folds of Historia pussy. Historia took a deep breath of air, as Eren pulled her in for another kiss. Their tongues wrestling in a battle for dominance. Soon, Historia pussy was nice and wet, Eren repositioned himself on top of Historia. Eren looked Historia in her eye.

"Historia, do you want me to continue?"

Historia knew what Eren was asking, and even though part of her was a bit frighten, she nodded in approval. Eren gave Historia another kiss for reassurance. Historia felt the tip of Eren's cock hovering around her folds.

"I'll go slow." Eren said as he grabbed Historia's hand. "Just tell me to stop if it gets uncomfortable for you."

Historia nodded her head. "Ok."

Then after a few moments, Historia felt Eren's member slowly penetrating her. Her inner walls slowly spreading as Eren's cock continued to enter her. Then Historia hissed in pain as she spoke.

"WAIT!"

Eren stopped his movement as he noticed the discomfort on Historia's face. Historia grip on his shoulders was tight as she was breathing heavily. She knew it would be painful, but this pain is on a different scale. After a few moments, Historia wrapped her arms around Eren's neck.

"You can continue, Eren."

Eren nodded and prepared to continue. He leaned down to Historia's ear and whispered.

" _Bear with me, ok?_ "

Historia nodded and following that nod a sharp pain ripped itself into Historia, as Eren thrust his cock fully in her. Historia groaned as she bit down on Eren's shoulder, as she tried to suppressed the pain she was feeling. Eren, meanwhile, gripped the bed as he groaned in pleasure.

 _"_ _Fuck! She's so tight."_

It took Eren a lot of self-control, to not just fuck Historia immediately. After all, he doesn't want this to be unpleasant for her. Eren felt Historia grip loosen as he lifted his upper body. Eren looked down at Historia as she breathed heavily. A few moments pass in silence for both of them.

"OK, Eren." Historia said as she continued to breath heavily. "I'm fine. You can continue."

Eren just stayed still as he replied.

"Are you sure? We can wait a bit more?"

Historia just smiled at Eren. Even now, he is still looking out for her wellbeing. Historia grabbed one of Eren's hands with hers and laced them together.

"Eren," Historia said stroking his cheek with her free hand. "I'm fine. I'm with you."

She then brought Eren into a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet. For after the kiss, Historia then said, "I love you."

Eren just smiled gently at Historia. He placed his forehead against hers as he replied.

"OK. I'll start moving. If it gets uncomfortable for you let me know. I'll stop."

With that, Eren slowly pulled his member out of Historia, stopped, and slowly thrust it back in. This movement caused Historia to gasp in surprise at the new sensations. She could feel Eren stretching her as he slowly moved in and out. The pulsing pain that was present, slowly went away. As it was replaced by the ever-increasing pleasure she was now starting to feel. Historia gasped in pleasure as she felt her back arch.

Eren, in the meantime, took this time to study Historia. As he slowly thrusted his cock inside Historia pussy, Eren made sure to study her facial expression. After all, he wanted this to be pleasurable for her. So, he continued his slow pace for now. After each thrust Historia could feel herself wanting more and more. But soon this slow movement from Eren wasn't enough.

"Eren, faster. Go faster, please?"

"Yes, your Highness." Eren answered with a grin. "Your wish is my command."

Before Historia could rebuke Eren, Eren thrust his cock deep inside her. Causing her to cry out in pleasure, as Eren's speed increased. Historia mind started to drown in sweet, sweet pleasure as her thoughts start to become jumbled. Historia felt Eren's tip kiss the entrance to her womb. Eren thrusted his cock in and out of Historia's soaking wet pussy, as he used a free hand to fondle one of Historia's breast. Historia gasped out loud in pleasure as she moans. Hearing Historia moaning in pleasure made Eren smirk as he pinched her nipple. The sensation of both her pussy and breast sent Historia over the edge.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Eren groaned in pleasure as he felt Historia's inner walls constrict tighter around his cock as she orgasmed. His movements never slowing down as he continued to pound Historia. Historia brought Eren's face to hers and gave him a deep kiss. Historia moaned in pleasure, as her hands moved up and down on Eren's back. Historia and Eren separated from their kiss, as Historia continued to moan in pleasure.

" _Amazing."_ Historia thought to herself. _"I never thought sex would feel this good."_

Soon, Eren felt his own release building up as his thrusting continued to pick up speed. Historia, too felt another orgasm about to hit. As Eren kept thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy, Historia wrapped her legs around Eren's waist. Eren pressed his forehead against Historia's as he spoke.

"Historia…I'm going to cum."

Historia looked Eren in the eyes as she moved her arms around the back of his neck.

"Me too. I'm going to cum too."

"Historia, I love you very much."

Even though Historia knew this, hearing Eren say it still brought tears to her eyes.

Historia smiled as she answered, "I love you too, Eren. I love you very much."

With a couple more thrust, Historia back arched in pleasure as another orgasm hits. Her constricting walls, sent Eren over the edge as he groaned in pleasure as he gave his final thrust. Eren member shot his semen inside of Historia's womb filling her with hot cum. Holding each other tight, both Eren and Historia waited out their high. After a moment of rest, Eren pulled his member out of Historia's pussy and laid down next to Historia. Both of them panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

As Historia got in control with her breathing, she felt two arms encircle her and pull her into a warm embrace. Looking up at Eren, with blushes in her cheeks, Historia silently leaned into his chest. For a few minutes, they both laid in silence. With only their breathing being heard.

" _Eren._ " Historia said breaking the silence.

"Yes, Historia?" Eren replied.

Historia scooted away a bit from Eren's embrace.

"Would you…spend the night, here…with me?"

Eren just smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers. Grabbing Historia's hand, Eren gave his answer.

"If that is what you desire, Historia. I'll stay by your side as long as you want."

"Even when I wake up?"

"Even when you wake up"

Historia felt Eren kiss her on the lips before pulling her back into his embrace. As they laid in bed together. Hands entwined one with another. A single thought came to their mind as they drifted off to sleep.

" _Will this love cleanse me?"_

 **A/N: FINALLY! I'm finish with this chapter! Oh man, this chapter took some time write or type I should say. Any way I know some of you guys may (or may not) have some questions about this chapter. The biggest being the word "sin" being seen during the foreplay scene between Eren and Historia. The thing about that, is that it can be seen is several ways. One is that it's in the back of Historia's mind a "sin" of hers is making itself known. But she doesn't dwell on it for Eren is there distracting her. Two, it's in the back of Eren's mind telling him that what he is doing with Historia is an act of "sin." Or three it's in the back of both their minds. But that last "sin" is definitely Historia's. The others may or may not be hers. That part is up to you.**

 **Anyway, just two more chapters for the main story. Don't know if I'm doing the epilogue or not. Still on the back burner with that. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


End file.
